A Christmas Wish
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Slight AU. Harry is at Hogwarts for Christmas. Someone asks him what he wants for Christmas but what if what they want they know they can't have. Slash HPDM


A/N: Just a little one shot that I had time to write.

Warnings: Slash HPDM

Disclaimer: I do not own it and if I did would I be writing here. Nope, I would be JK Rowling but seeing as my name isn't that then DUH it's not mine!

**_A Christmas Wish_**

Harry sighed as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts on Christmas Eve. The castle was unusually quiet when those left in the castle should be celebrating loudly. He ignored the feeling of the quiet and started thinking about why he wasn't in the commons with the other Gryffindors.

Harry had elected to stay at Hogwarts instead of going home with the Weasleys'. Even Hermione had offered to take him home with her and he shook his head no to all of them. He just had not felt right this time going away from Hogwarts. It was his last Christmas at the castle so he wanted to just enjoy it even if it was by himself.

The common room was mostly empty upstairs as with Voldemort around most children tried to go home to see their family. He had no family to go home and see, even if his friends and their families had taken him in. It still wasn't _his_ family.

He breathed in the cool night air as he stepped outside the doors. Snow lay on the ground like a thick blanket and the dark sky dotted with bright stars made the scene before him look like a beautiful untouched world. He breathed out allowing him to see his breathe in a white cloud.

"You know, Potter, seeing as I'm Head Boy I could just simply give you detention for being out of bed at this hour," a voice said from slightly behind him. Harry shook his head slightly, not even bothering to turn around to look at the person.

"Yes you could but will you, is the question? It is Christmas after all; even you could be nice one day of the year," Harry replied quietly. The voice gave a small chuckle.

"I could be nice one day of the year but even you know I'm not a completely emotionless vindictive bastard every day of the year," The voice said with a smile. Harry turned slowly to see the blond standing tall even if his arms were wrapped around his body for some extra warmth. He nodded to Malfoy's statement giving a half smile in return.

This year things between them had been what you could call quiet and almost unsaid understanding seemed to be between them. He sighed taking in the sight that was Draco Malfoy. Blond hair looked white as snow with the moonlight shining down on him; he pushed a strand of his hair out his eyes making Harry wonder if it was soft as it looked. He shook his head mentally before continuing his observation. Pale skin was slightly flushed with colour and his lips quivered slightly from the cold. A Slytherin green turtle-neck gave a view of his sculpted chest and baggy black jeans hide everything else leaving things to the imagination. Malfoy chuckled.

"Getting a nice view Potter or are you fantasizing like all the other people out there who want me but can't have me?" Malfoy asked leaning up against the door. Harry knew why people went after Malfoy he was good looking to say the least but that's not what took Harry's breathe away when he looked at him. It was Malfoy's eyes; they were like shining liquid silver holding swirling emotions and answers to mysterious questions. To say the least they were memorizing and gorgeous. Harry smiled at him.

"The view Malfoy is fine but I'm not fantasizing about it," Harry replied without thinking. Malfoy raised his eyebrow in question before he stood to move closer to him.

"So you're telling me what exactly Potter? That you have noticed I'm good looking or that you like men?" Malfoy asked in a low husky voice. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You would be good looking if it wasn't for that arrogance and the fact that sometimes you can be a downright prick. As for liking men, that's for me to know and you to decide to figure out," Harry replied. He looked at the blond for a moment before moving around him to get to the door. "I'll be going back to bed, Malfoy. There is no need to give me a detention." Malfoy turned looking at him. Harry reached the door placing his hand on the cold metal handle.

"Harry, what do you want for Christmas?" Malfoy asked so softly Harry almost missed it. He stopped staring at the door, his name on those lips sounded so sweet it gave him chills but what did he want for Christmas? Maybe he wanted Voldemort to die in his sleep perhaps so he could have a normal life? No, that wasn't a Christmas gift though it would be nice. There was one thing he would never be able to have as long as Voldemort was alive though. He turned to look at Malfoy.

"It's not something I can get for Christmas. It's more of a wish for one day, when the fighting is done and if I'm still alive," Harry replied. Malfoy moved forward stopping a few feet from him staring at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"Then what is your Christmas wish, Harry?" Malfoy asked not daring to meet Harry's gaze.

"You really want to know, Draco?" Harry replied his eyes not wavering from the blond in front of him. A small nod was seen from the light of the castle and the moon. He sighed. "My wish is to be loved for me not for my name and the glory behind it. From there if that love should last, I would like to start a family; a family of my own as I do not have one of my own. So Draco what I wish for Christmas is love and a family to call my own."

Harry watched Draco for a moment trying to decide what the blond had wanted to hear from him. Draco's face was hidden by blond locks and darkness. He couldn't see what emotions were playing in those eyes or if there were emotions on his face what they were. He wasn't sure when it had become Draco but it was now. Draco lifted his head to stare at him with a small smile.

"You deserve that and I hope you get it." Draco said before moving past Harry and into the school. Harry had never seen those eyes betray him before but they had this time. The smile hadn't reached his eyes; though those silver pools were only filled with sadness. He felt an ache in his chest as he heard the door shut soundly behind him. Why did it hurt so much to see sadness in Draco's eyes? He knew he had had a small crush on the other boy for a few years despite the shit they had done to each other but was it possible he loved him?

Draco walked up the stairs slowly. Well he asked and the answer he had hoped to hear was not said. Sure love was a grand thing but he could never give Harry a family of his own. It was impossible even in the wizarding world unless you broke laws left, right and center. Of course being a Slytherin he would and Harry defied every rule ever written so why not? He shook his head. No, there was no hope; Harry didn't love him no matter how much he knew he loved Harry. He heard the door fly open banging against the stone wall as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Draco?" Harry called rushing up the stairs behind him. Draco turned to look at the raven-haired hero.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco replied cutting off any emotions from his voice. Harry stopped in front of him stopping only a second to catch his breathe.

"You never told me what you wanted for Christmas," Harry asked as the clock nearby chimed midnight. Draco shook his head.

"Like you Harry I don't necessarily want something. Malfoy's never want or wish for anything. We take what we want and get everything we do want. So I don't want anything, simply just a wish which I would not be allowed," Draco replied before turning to leave. Harry reached out grabbing his arm stopping him from leaving.

"What do you wish for Draco?" Harry asked as if he really needed to know. Draco gave a small smile.

"I wish…I could be the one…that could make your wish come true. I wish to be the one that loves you until you're dying day and that it will be of old age. I wish that I could be the one to give you a family to call your own," Draco replied softly not looking at him. "But wishes, Harry, are just that wishes. They do not come true." Draco turned to leave once again trying to take his arm back.

"Wishes are meant to come true," Harry whispered in his ear as the clock chimed its last chime. "So I'm going to give you, you're Christmas wish." Draco lifted his head in confusion before he was met with soft emerald eyes that fluttered shut and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He sighed internally as his own eyes fluttered closed. The kiss soon became more passionate and deeper as the lost years seemed to crash down upon them.

Harry gasped as he pulled away reluctantly from Draco. He put his forehead against Draco's with a small smile. Draco looked at him unsure of what was going on.

"Harry –," Draco started but was cut off by a small kiss to his lips. Harry gave him a smile.

"I am fulfilling your Christmas wish so Merry Christmas Draco," Harry whispered. Draco's eyes widened slightly before he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck happily.

"You mean it?" Draco asked gleefully. Harry grinned at the happiness on Draco's face. He nodded.

"Course I do, Draco. I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry replied. Draco smiled giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry replied before he kissed Draco again fiercely. In that moment with that kiss, they both realized wishes do come true especially if it's a Christmas wish.

**The End**

Hope you all enjoyed my little one shot. I'll try to update some of my other fics but I've been having a hard time getting any ideas down. Anyway Merry Christmas. Please Review.


End file.
